mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 21 - 2/02/12
Summary This update we're trying something new. Something so free, so crazy, so full of bacon that it just... might... work. All Pros are free this week! We're also trying to improve our new user experience with an updated landing page that highlights the new user guide, latest stats, news and content. Speaking of new content, check out the new Sniper and Gunslinger uniforms! Plus some entertaining new taunts to show off at the end of a game. Who knew the Wascot knows karate? We also did lots of bug fixing, some balance tweaks, product updates, and more! New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: All Pros! *New landing page in the main menu. *Build Teams: Can now build teams of two players. *Added VO Volume setting to the options screen. *Rearranged how the options screen works. *New option for ignoring controller input. *Volume now has smaller increments that can be adjusted. *Added "Borderless Windowed Mode" into the options screen. *The "Play" button now switches to a "Rejoin" button if there's a game you can rejoin. *More VOIP chat improvments. Should be very usable now. *Updated region listing in the "Play" menu to be more obvious and easier to use. *Added "Team Game" and "Practice Game" to "x/10" header in the main menu. *Added right click invite or ignore players from chat lines. *New message and reward for player "Comebacks". If you die 3 times without scoring a kill, then score a kill you'll get a "Comeback" bonus of $25 added to your kill money. *Burning Duration: 5 -> 6 *Normalized knockback effects on Pros to affect each Pro the same way. Bug Fixes *Fixed Products activating when the player is dead. *Fixed lunges from steering towards dead bodies. *Fixed taunts overlapping while previewing them in the Locker Room. *Fixed several different servers crashes. *Fixed several different client crashes. *Fixed some instances where games would start without being 5v5. *Fixed a rare case of not being able to switch weapons when you stunned until a reload is finished. *Fixed the delay in using a melee weapons after a lunge. *Fixed client and server disagreeing on weapon accuracy when using accuracy endorsements and the Crack Shot Product. *Fixed rare case of two late joining players getting the same Pro. Products *Money Magnet: Fixed effects not showing up on Combat Girl. *Money Magnet: Added new sound when money is picked up. *Jumpy Spunky: Added new sound when the player jumps while juiced. *Awesome Spunky: Fixed playing a hurt sound and effect when juicing. *Awesome Spunky: Push radius: 512 -> 1024 *Awesome Spunky: Push amount: 125000 -> 140000 *Spunky Lightning: Speed Boost: 250 -> 200 *Death Bombs: Fixed fuse effect to properly scale with fuse time. *At'em Bomb: New effect *Investing for the Unenhanced: New audio when the Product is used. *Hot Hands: New sound when grappled *Leg Up: New sound when you level up *Snappy Comeback and Clean Slate: New sounds on spawn *Kill Products: New sounds on kill *Death Dodger: New effect and sound. *Health Inverter: New sound *Critical Armor: New sound Bullet Gorge Arena *Continued art revisions. *Fixed some blocking areas that caused Spark's Arc Flash not work properly. Downtown Spunky Arena *Art revisions. *Updated collision in underground area. *Moved player spawn buildings back away from the Moneyball area. *Repositioned and added more in-game clocks Cheston *Rampage: Fixed being able to get the rampage damage and effect while grappling. *Rampage: Fixed missing initial pulse when rampage is used. *Rampage: Damage Radius: 320 -> 352 *Tommy Gun: Fixed an instance where it would have no recoil. *Tommy Gun: Spread return per shot: 0.02 -> 0.023 (reverting to pre-Update 20 value) Combat Girl *Combat Girl: Alt Fire: Fixed getting money like she does from healing. *Combat Kitties: Fixed firing sound lingering after they are gone. *New Taunt: Laugh Gunner *New Taunt: Laugh Gunslinger *New Uniform: The Law Karl *Junior: No longer goes after shielded Moneyballs. Sniper *New Uniform: Cobra *New Taunt: Laugh *Traps: Fixed headshotting a bot that stuck in a trap from slightly moving forward. Tank *New Taunt: Laugh *Jet Gun: Range: 640 -> 704 *Rail Gun: Damage: 60 -> 66 *Product Grenade: 100/200/250/300 -> 80/160/200/240 Veteran *Freight Train/Lunge: Fixed using jump jets to go farther than intended. (for realz this time) *Flying Falcons: Alt Fire Slam: Fixed cooldown not working. *Hot Seat: Fixed not getting Critical Shot bonuses. Wascot *New Taunt: Karate *Crook Hook: Fixed stun not working when players are hooked. *Shifty Shuffle: Fixed a rare case of Wascot grappling one pro while counter-grappling another. *Shifty Shuffle: Made horns larger. *Coin Launcher: Damage: 20 -> 25 Category:Patches